tokfandomcom-20200215-history
Farm statistics
In 1910 there were 6,406,000 farms and 10,174,000 family workers; In 2000 there were only 2,172,000 farms and 2,062,300 family workers. The share of U.S. farms operated by women has risen steadily over recent decades, from 5 percent in 1978 to 14 percent by 2007. In the United States, there are over three million migrant and seasonal farmworkers; 72% are foreign-born, 78% are male, they have an average age of 36 and average education of 8 years. Farmworkers make an average hourly rate of $9–10 per hour, compared to an average of over $18 per hour for nonfarm labor. Their average family income is under $20,000 and 23% live in families with incomes below the federal poverty level. One-half of all farmworker families earn less than $10,000 per year, which is significantly below the 2005 U.S. poverty level of $19,874 for a family of four. In 2007, corn acres are expected to increase by 15% because of the high demand for ethanol, both in and outside of the U.S. Producers are expecting to plant 90.5 million acres (366,000 km²) of corn, making it the largest corn crop since 1944. Agriculture is a major industry in the United States, which is a net exporter of food. As of the 2007 census of agriculture, there were 2.2 million farms, covering an area of 922 million acres (3,730,000 km2), an average of 418 acres (169 hectares) per farm. Although agricultural activity occurs in every state in the union, it is particularly concentrated in the Great Plains, a vast expanse of flat, arable land in the center of the nation in the region around the Great Lakes known as the Corn Belt. Major agricultural products in (June 2001). }} s of United States agriculture production, as reported by the (FAO) of the U.N. in 2003 and 2013 (ranked roughly in order of value): The only other crops to ever appear in the top 20 in the last 40 years were, commonly: , , and s, and, rarely: s, s, and seeds. and would both be in the top ten in 2003 if they were tracked by FAO. Crops Value of production , California}} Note alfalfa and hay are not tracked by the FAO and the production of tobacco in the United States has fallen 60% between 1997 and 2003. Yield Heavily mechanized, U.S. agriculture has a high yield relative to other countries. As of 2004: *Corn for grain, average of 160.4 bushels harvested per acre (10.07 t/ha) *Soybean for beans, average of 42.5 bushels harvested per acre (2.86 t/ha) *Wheat, average of 43.2 bushels harvested per acre (2.91 t/ha, was 44.2 bu/ac or 2.97 t/ha in 2003) Livestock The major livestock industries in the United States: * * cattle * * * * s, s, s and are also raised, though in lesser quantities. Inventory data is not as readily available as for the major industries. For the three major goat-producing states—Arizona, New Mexico, and Texas—there were 1.2 million goats at the end of 2002. There were 5.3 million horses in the United States at the end of 1998. There were 2.5 million colonies of bees at the end of 2005. Farm type or majority enterprise type Farm type is based on which commodities are the majority crops grown on a farm. Nine common types include: *Cash grains includes , s and other grains ( , s, , ), dry edible s, s, and . * * *Other field crops includes s, es, s, es, , broomcorn, , s, , , seed crops, , , forage, etc. Tobacco and cotton can be included here if not in their own separate category. *High-value crops includes s, s, s, s, , crops, and horticultural specialties. * * * * and One characteristic of the industry that sets it apart from others is the number of individuals who are . Frequently, and are both the principal operator, the individual responsible for successful management and day-to-day decisions, and the primary laborer for his or her operation. For agricultural workers that sustain an injury, the resultant loss of work has implications on physical health and financial stability. Industry Historically, farmland has been owned by small property owners, but as of 2017 institutional investors, including foreign corporations, had been purchasing farmland. In 2013 the largest producer of pork, was bought by a company from China. As of 2017, only about 4% of farms have sales over $1m, but these farms yield two-thirds of total output. Some of these are large farms that have grown organically from private family-owned businesses. References Category:Monetary system